Gamblin' Weasley: Year One
by Vaughnilla
Summary: It was an honest to God try to fix everything. It failed-almost. Now in a new past of the world a less sane group of 1st year witches and wizards enter Hogwarts. Ron can only pray that by the end of the 1st year he could find out what's going on with his head, and why Harry was so clingy to his friends, and why that Neville is crazy evil. Plus what's up with that Hermione chick?
1. Wake Up, School Time!

**Gamblin' Weasley: Year One**

 **Whelp here's a new series please don't judge why I'm starting a new one just read. It is something that has been fumbling in my head for a while.**

 **Why doesn't Ron get much development because I honestly could have seen Ron win in the end especially when you make him out to be kind of strategic in his ways. After all he was a damn good chess player in the first book/movie. He also is able to come up with stuff on the fly something Hermione can't do pretty much at all. Why couldn't we roll with that it could have given us a much better look at Ron as a character and shut up all of his haters out there.**

 **So this is in honor of the most underrated hero in the Harry Potter universe. Ron Weasley.**

 **Well here we go.**

 **Welcome to the Two-Minded, Hard-Working, Crazed-Knight Gamblin' Weasley**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wake up, School Time!**

 _Running and running through the streets of the abandoned Diagon Alley he couldn't help but feel his heart clench in pure fear of the terror chasing him. This terror being the monster known to all as the vilest creature ever born even though it was a man at one point in time. It's power now amplified by the most powerful objects in existence and Death unable to reach its cruel soul or whatever is left of a soul in that blackened pit of a heart._

 _The laughter sent cold piercing needles coursing through his spine. They stabbed at him reminding him of his failures, of what he had failed to do in all these years. All those he lost to the force of power behind him and its followers. All those whom he had sacrificed in his battles against this dark creature, this blight of invincible darkness, had left this world. They had chased all of each other's forces down but in the end he lost to the monster. It horrified him._

 _Yes Ronald Weasley was horrified by how it all fell apart. How one tiny mistake in the entire plan had wrenched what was left of his Gryffindor bravery from his body? He would not give up though not until his final breath was taken from him and the monster had erased him from this plane of existence._

 _Throwing back a bombardment curse his mother would not approve of him learning he hoped he could at least weaken the monster as it casually deflected it. Sending as many spells as he could at a time without slowing his running he began to smile as he saw a tiny little crack in the its defense. He might get to kill the blasted bloody monster after all._

 _Then the shield fixed itself again. That's right after all the bloody stupid crazy things of power, and by God did he put power in them, it just repairs itself. He sent a powerful bombardment curse into the shield and then a special homemade spell that slowed the recovery process of the shield. Hopefully that would hold it for a while from fixing itself._

 _Dodging into Knockturn Alley he barely dodged that green sickly color that blasted at his heart. He conjured a small enhancing potion on the fly praying to his friends that it would work. His speed doubled and he had a faint hope that maybe he would get away until he got hit by a tripping spell._

 _The last thing he did before that green spell struck was send one of his own. The last thing Ron Weasley saw was his failed attempt at killing Lord Voldemort and the monstrous man's utterly joyous expression because of it._

" _Avada Kedavr…...!" he never finished his sentence. His body fell limp and Ron Weasley was no more.  
_

* * *

" _...AA_ AAAHHHHH!" Ron cried out waking up in a cold sweat. He felt so dead though. He just saw an older version of him die uselessly against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the most terrible Dark Lord of all time.

He felt the pains in his arms as if phantoms of what his body had gone through. His eyes widened by the sheer terror that had descended upon him in his final moments. Finally the thought of the utter joy it seemed that monster felt at his death. What kind of monster was he really The Dark Lord and was he as bad as the nightmare seemed to picture him or even worse.

His ears picked up the slight scuffle of feet and his mother appeared at the door. He could see the worry creasing her brow and the frown on her lips. He could feel his own brow sweaty as it was twitch at the sheer surprise of sadness washing over him. Shaking it off he got out of bed wondering why he felt like he forgot something.

"Ron! What's wrong? Had a nightmare?" his mum asked him looking at him with that worried face he didn't like seeing from her. It was a face that made him sad. He didn't question it because he knew he must have cried out, he knew he cried out but it was so ridiculous he made up a different nightmare.

"Nothing spider nightmare again" her face had looked puzzled at that trying to decipher his cryptic message. Something in Ron had told him it would be a really bad idea to blab this out right now. Like a terrible secret that will haunt him for some time. So he kept it quiet to think about later at school away from Mum. How was he supposed to even explain how he had suddenly had changed his thought process overnight. Or how he currently wished he had pancakes to gobble up in a nearly unending supply of both pancake and syrup. After all he wasn't the unending stomach for nothing was he? Screw being polite when there was delicious food to scarf down his gullet.

Oh bloody hell School! He began running around putting together what he needed knowing that his Mum was probably about to scold him for not being ready. Geez like you couldn't have woke me up earlier uuuhhh. This Year was starting out fan bloodytastic. Next thing he knew a teacher would breakthrough his door and declare that school wasn't meant to start out well to begin with. Even if it was magic school there was still going to be homework and homework and god forbid _more homework._

"Well if you need to talk I'm here, now hurry up and get ready before we are late for your train to school. Your brothers are waiting." She promptly left the room all the while wondering what could have spooked her youngest son so bad. He had a look of terror that should not be seen in the eyes of one so young. If she knew what it was she would anything to help him with it or close to. Unless it was something she didn't prohibit like anything Fred and George suggested to the boy. She would let it go for now though maybe he'll get over it at school. It could just be nervousness for his first day of school.

He sighed in relief as she walked out. He definitely wasn't willing to talk about what he dreamt, no what he possibly saw. Whether it was real or not he didn't care. It was all irrelevant. He knew he had to be ready in case. After all the British were here and America must fight the Inquisition those damn Spaniards are never expected. OK he really may need a doctor or something because he was currently and will sometimes randomly talk about himself in the Third Person. Ron knows this and wonders why life is so cruel to Ron. Ron does not want to compute he is only just over a decade old.

Ron was an idiot though so how was Ron to start off well. Obviously learn defensive and offensive spells of all levels. Maybe make some special potions that could help him in such situations. Yeah but what was he thinking he wasn't some genius boy or anything how was he thinking so much more...more adult like. Well whatever it seemed important so might as well continue thinking like it.

He'll have to find out who his friends are and more importantly the foe he had been killed by. After all that couldn't really have been HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED could it? He was dead. Right? Note to self-make friends with Harry Potter if the most powerful Dark Lord of the age does return he'll probably get into the thick of the fighting and be the most helpful to him. Wait what the heck was he deciding on? He wasn't even a proper magic user yet and he was already trying to decide on what he need to learn and how? Plus that sounded like a lot of work he didn't wanna do thank you very much.

Aim for that level just in case. Something told Ron if Ron didn't aim to be at least ready for the Dark Lord he really would die, pathetically with everyone dead around him. That vision just seemed so real it was like he woke up a completely different person than yesterday. It was still him though he just felt some time older than 11 years old. It was like someone had put a compass in his head and was suggesting but not forcing him to be ready for the worst case scenario. It felt warm and caring like his parents. He kind of liked it.

It was a feeling of euphoria. Some otherworldly being was helping him choose the most needed options going forward. It'll take time to adjust himself though. He sounded like an adult but he acted and was an 11 year old kid. Heh it was like some sort of time travel accident thing his dad thought might happen one day. He was gonna blame it on Prefect Percy the kiss-up first chance he got though. Percy deserves it. Percy deserves all of it.

Something had warned him about this though, or someone had lived through such a terrible future and thought that he of all people was the most qualified to fight to change it, to stop all the death and destruction. The turmoil and darkness that oozed from his nightmare was stagnating but nothing more so than that figure that had gleefully snickered and cackled over his dead corpse. It had to be a stupid dream this adult like thinking problem would go away by tomorrow. Hopefully.

That wouldn't happen right? 'Just to make sure though' he thought while getting the last of his stuff ready. Proceeding to get dressed he decided on it. 'No way will I let those I know and will come to know and possibly love die without a proper fight, no I won't let this chance escape me. Somehow I saw what could be a future of mine and bloody hell will I let it come true lying down, like a rat ***** '. Making his way out he swore he heard movement from the corner of his room. Shaking his head he felt as if his head became slightly heavier. Oh well better get along then.

His head hurt though and he could have sworn he felt a shift in his mind. It was like he had changed into not a different person but a different 'Ron.' Questions that could be asked later he guessed. This was something he wouldn't find out about for a long while. A trigger that would spark a huge change in the world that was supposed to be making it into the world it now is. Fate doesn't like playing nice and this time Ron is it's bitch.

What Ron couldn't see was the shine of a cloak in the corner, or the ginger haired man beneath this invisible cloak lying down almost dead. For one last swish of the wand this man finished his work praying that this version of him would succeed where he hadn't for all their sake. And so Ronald Bilius Weasley of the future closed his eyes and with his final breath in his own future body hoped that he had done things right. This after all was a spell that Gambled on the future of an entire world.

 **There we go the prologue to the story. Not too long but I think it's enough to get the start of the story. So it looks like the future is Gambling on the past let's see where it takes them.**

 **For those who have read my other stories thank you for trying this one out. If you are concerned whether Ron will become a badass at some point do not worry he will. It may take him some years though I plan on going through all the books like this. Though each book may be massively different other than the main plotlines.**

 **This one is Year One meaning Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone. Yes I am an American.**

 **This chapter is shorter than I want the rest of them to be but only because its an introduction to the story and not a fully realized detailed story chapter. Expect more next chapter. They will be much longer when we finally start the actual school classes.**

 *** -** **This was in reference to his pet rat. By the way he still doesn't know anything about** _ **Scabbers**_ _ **.**_

 **Next Chapter:**

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express little Ronnie-kins"

"Hey my name is Ron Weasley, I heard your Harry Potter but you're so quiet I can't come to believe it. Could you maybe kill a Dark Lord or something? It would be helpful in proving this."

"Oh hello, I am Harry Potter, and I am the boy not judging you based on your appearance."

 **Hello Tragic Hero! Wait What Already Friends!?**


	2. Hello Tragic Hero! Wait Already Friends?

**Gamblin' Weasley: Year One**

 **Here we go another chapter of the Gamblin' Weasley. He just won't stop until whatever stupid shit changed him goes away or he kills the villain of the story or dies or whatever. This Ron will not be so sane for a while possibly for many years, probably never. He doesn't know why he is thinking about a future that has not come to be or he should not be a part of. Of course with this drastic change other characters are going to be affected, sometimes even drastically.**

 **Poor Ron we knew him to be sane at one point now he's got two-minds and a penchant for learning to at least some degree.**

 **Here We Go!**

 **Welcome to the Two-Minded, Hard-Working, Crazed-Knight Gamblin' Weasley**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hello Tragic Hero! Wait What Already Friends!?**

They had finally made it to the station and Ron was ready to jump on the train and leave because his Mum was such a...a Mum, worrying about every little thing while trying to assure him to not be nervous all while trying to ask if he was actually nervous. It was bloody nerve wracking it was. Fred and George his twin older brothers laughed at the spectacle glad that now I had joined the club of bothered first year Weasley's. She had done this to all of them apparently, all 5 of my brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. Now I was the one put on the mill to run through her constant chattering.

There was the Platform but no signs of any Boy Who Lived maybe he already got on. Ron didn't even know how he would recognize him outside of the constantly talked about feature, the lightning bolt scar. I mean what else he could have that stood out in a crowd of generic if magical school students. Certainly he didn't have a personality or honest feelings? Notice sarcasm people not a total prick.

He decided to ignore the snickering voice in the back of his head. Better for the self-esteem, his mother was gonna throw pot shots at it any moment so he needed every little bit he had to get through it all. Also be good not to think he was really going insane rather than it just being his imagination. Probably gonna be something about underwear or some other embarrassing thing he'd regret her saying the moment after it started coming out of her mouth.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express little Ronnie-kins" the most annoying George said to Ron as they made their way through the pillar for Platform 9¾. It was amazing it was. The train seemed to never end as it stretched across the station. The kids were moving about saying bye to their parents, boarding the train, and finding their friends or possible friends in order to feel included. Ron thought he'd entered some new and popular shop on Diagon Alley but with less dark energy.

Ron wanted to ask if he knew how he stopped the Dark whatever he was the first time. What the heck was up with these weird changes to his personality though? He felt so...what's the word ah Old. A small part of Ron cringed in horror at the revelation that he felt old at age 11 and then will promptly forget about it when he got on the train.

That's when he noticed a girl staring at him her eyes slightly crazed and her nose like a pig. She looked at him and it made him feel slightly odd. He could hear the danger bells ringing in his head. All the way until she got on the train she seemed to keep her eyes on him but hesitant to make eye contact. Who could that of been?

"Bye Ronald and you better make sure you wear clean underwear every day. If I get even a hint that you haven't oh you are going to be in sooooo much trouble!" his Mum said as loud as she could promptly getting many kids to laugh at his expense. Not a good first start because of his overly embarrassing Mum. now how was he supposed to get friends when the first thing they may think of is how his mum asked him about his underwear.

He could feel the embarrassment flood his face and keep on going. He had to cut her off before she put him in an even deeper hole. Shaking his head he opened his mouth.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on Mum I will" he muttered embarrassed as all bloody hell about his Mum deeming him unable to take care of his underwear without reminders. Pray to the Good Lord in heaven that no Howler ever comes. (Deep foreboding detected)

We'll make sure Ronnie's all nice and clean and studious this semester Mum" came Fred "like the good children we are" chimed in George. At least I think, it could be the other way around hard to tell with my twin brothers being so the same Mum even gets them confused sometimes. They started snickering while running into the train as our Mum screamed about them and how she would find out how to stop their fun at school soon enough. Empty threats of course, Fred and George usually got away with it all anyway. Those two being in school still of course is all the explanation needed for that explanation.

Thank you to them though, she had stopped pestering him completely to make sure that her most unpredictable children would at least take heed of her warnings this year. Again, they probably will not ever take heed of said warnings.

Percy had fused with the crowd and disappeared ages ago. Wanker. Getting away like some type of ghost. Not that Mum cared when Percy was such a 'good' child compared to the rest. Bill also left a little while ago the same way but Charlie was cool so whatever.

Getting on the train and waving bye he moved through the hall with his big bag of sweets and his luggage of whatever hadn't been packed in the train trunks. Yes so he had a big bag of sweets sue him. Mmmmm chocolate. Now where was that kid sitting? Hopefully he was not completely alone...crap. Looking through one carriage window one Ronald Bilius Weasley could not believe his eyes when he saw the diminutive figure sitting there. This was Harry Potter that all the stories praised. Truthfully he has never felt such disappointment in expectations but hey what did he know he was like 11. There was sure to be other big disappointments. Like maybe him being in a messed up crazy version of how his world probably should have gone. Not just that the kid looked like he was used to being alone and forgotten, left to slowly become less social. Go figure Harry Potter may be a loner. Well Ron will have none of that happening to his hopefully-soon-to-be best friend.

"Hey my name is Ron Weasley, I heard your Harry Potter but you're so quiet I can't quite come to believe it. Could you maybe kill a Dark Lord or something? It would be helpful in proving this." He just couldn't resist opening his mouth and sarcastically pissing off the supposedly most powerful first year could he? Now he'd probably be beaten.

"Oh Hello. I am Harry Potter, and I am the boy not judging you based on your appearance ***** " says Harry Potter a bit miffed by the jerk who decided to waltz in on him. Though he had to admit he was glad somebody did. Though this guy wasn't exactly what he pictured his first real friend being he had to start somewhere and besides he didn't have to be best friends with him.

"Good to know. Now I have an important question for you" Ron was ready with quill, parchment book, and attention. He wanted this word for word "how did you…."

Being interrupted "don't know don't particularly care now are we friends yet?" came the voice of the glasses wearing scar showing Tragic Hero. His eyes like lasers driving holes into him. They were eating into Ron's very soul they were. He couldn't even speak.

Lost for words he couldn't say anything. The Boy Who Lived just wrote off the Dark Lord whatever and how he was defeated. This boy was definitely Gold friend material. Who knew what they could do together as a team? The world was their playground.

"You aren't only interested in my popularity here right?" said the boy known as Harry "I really wanted a friend you know. I haven't had one of those, not for a long time." He looked down at this a small sad smile playing over his features.

Ron's danger alert started roaring so he grabbed his bag of sweets and threw it next to the small boy and then sat across from him.

"Well of course I'm here to be your friend I just wanted to know if you really beat him" Ron said watching the boy tense "I didn't really know how to start a conversation from you so I thought I'd get your attention like this."

The smirk of happiness he got in return made every piece of candy in that bag seems bland in comparison. He couldn't help but already feel some kind of bond forming. It was small and easily breakable but with time he was sure they would be fine

He saw Harry take a candy, unwrap it and take a small bite. Then immediately took the rest of the candy in his mouth and quickly began on the next one that Ron didn't even see him grab. His heart and fist clenched at the idea that the hero he was supposed to worship could actually be an abused little boy looking for friendship and happiness.

Yes this would work and with time he would make them ready for the possible darkness in the future and who knows maybe they would be legends together. Written throughout history as a duo of monstrous wizards that no one could beat no matter how many Dark wizards stood against them. Plus the happiness they would find at the end of their paths. He would make sure that whatever made this Harry Potter so unsocial and broken would feel his wrath, it will.

Still they were friends already sort of made him feel like Fate was moving its hands to put them together. Suddenly wrenched from his thoughts he heard someone barge into their cabin room. Standing there was the oddest looking girl. Her hair was long and curly and not at all that cute. Hmmm never mind maybe a little.

It was good that she did though he had a stupid spell that probably wouldn't work lined up next. Plus it was some stupid color changing one even if it worked he doubted it would impress anyone.

"Hello there has anyone seen a toad, boy named Neville can't find it" she asked. Maybe she could stay, another friend, but she seemed a little bossy. Too much like his mother she probably was. Uuuuuuhhhhh.

"Are we friends yet?" came Harry's voice. Sweet and innocent. Oh Ron could hear it in Harry's voice, the girl, not so much. It scared him how Harry seemed to be Stockholm syndrome to touch. It's like the moment you're near him he tries to drag you in, if he wants. I guess it never works unless you want it to though.

Ron immediately face planted at that. What? Already more people in their group of friends? What kind of gullible person was he? Then Ron thought about the things Harry had said and decided to just roll with it.

"Yeah girl what's your name?" he asked sort of pushy because of her snobbish attitude and had she been murmuring this entire time about the frog? Geez this was gonna be so annoying. She'll probably hate him for some unexplained reason only girls would know. Bleh.

"How rude calling me 'girl'? But yes I should be the polite one since I barged in to your cabin the name is Hermione Granger and you two are Harry Potter and….some boy." She grinned as if she had won the argument looking all haughty and intelligent and superior. That is until the real boss spoke.

"Hermione, Ron please be nice you are my friends now. Let's be nice to each other." Harry looked extremely scary at that moment. I thought he was about to snap out at us but then I noticed he was just trying to make sure we got along fine. Good I was hoping somebody would stop me from thrashing the girl. Don't need to know a spell to throw a punch to the stomach.

"Sure Harry for you I can at least try with her. Keyword try," that last part came out as a whisper that she couldn't hear but I saw Harry snicker a bit at it making me grin. Ha he snickered, already gots me a point Ron does. Feel that awesomeness girly.

She looked at me and then proceeded to ignore saying anything nice to me and after a few seconds spoke with Harry, she seemed to be putting me as that person who's there but unimportant to the topic. Hah well same goes to you girly I only wanted to be nice to you because I am making friends with the Harry Potter, of course for Harry's sake I did not voice any of this aloud.

"Well it is very well and good meeting you Harry and yes I would like to be _your_ friend and maybe give this rude one with you a chance." Talk about rude huh, like I'm the only one here. She stood up again and headed to leave.

"But I'm sorry we have to cut this short I want to help Neville find his toad. He seemed really crazed about it, I could have sworn he muttered something weird though like about a sacrifice" she looked puzzled as she jabbered "oh well probably nothing important."

That sounded extremely important but like most 11 year olds me and probably Harry didn't register it, or didn't care. We would register it later today though.

Finally, I felt 11 again. It was terrifying to think of that word describing me. Old, as if I'm at the pre-prime of my life. He was a first year Hogwarts student, new friend of Harry Potter and some girl, and an aspiring badass though possibly an unwilling aspiring badass due to the shift in mental thoughts. Oh well he wouldn't dare to say those dreaded words though that will have terrible ramifications upon my life. You know _those_ words. Let's move on before I say them by accident.

Looking through the window of the cabin was a sleek haired blond kid that he should have recognized. The gait as he walked away was so full of himself you'd think he'd trip over for being so full of himself. Oh well, something told him they would meet again soon, almost too soon.

One day he hopes my name would be whispered in awe of my Heroic feats and good looks. Women will flock to me and my coolness. By the time he's old and dead he will have my own place in history. As a great and powerful wizard I will have done many things and traveled through many adventures.

Hey I can be a dreamer right? And who knows I won't have any of those things? I sure don't. Girls are kind of weird though they're probably all like my sister, obsessed with heroes who don't live up to their stories, no offense to Harry of course.

"So Ron, how do you feel about going to magic school?" Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts. It was curious for curious sake. Nothing special about it really. It was just what normal kids like them were like right. Him and Harry weren't odd at all, no not at all.

"Who knows but we're in it together. Got it?" Ron saw Harry shake his head with such a right and happy smile. It was good to have a friend. Also it was good to know there was someone else always there even when family wasn't. Hopefully he and Harry will be that for the other. Oh yeah and that Hermione chick too, probably, maybe.

"What's the worst that can happen, right?" Harry said back. Oh God Harry why would you say those terrible life threatening words. Good Lord this is not going to be an easy or safe school year. Those words held more power than anything in all of fictional history. Exclaiming them was like painting a target on your back and telling the person your most afraid of or who hates you most that here free target. He could have sworn he heard a voice whisper to him but again it must be him going slightly loony.

Inside Ron's head a man looked out at the new world and cringed. Well who knew the change could be so drastic right? No one wrote a damn book on the subject of this spell so how was he to know the universal repercussions of using it? At this rate Lord Moldybum will be the least of his worries. What with how Neville is sounding like.

Also why was Hermione being so hostile? Was this how it went with Ron being oblivious, Harry being clingy, and Hermione being too bossy? Time is going to be different now and when they start at Hogwarts he would have to immediately start planning out things. In order to not screw up too bad though he will have to leave most of the events similar to how they were in his last life.

Now how much money should he gamble that Harry's sorting will make all of the Great Hall go crazy?

 **There we go my chapter 2. So not long but pretty ok right?**

 *** - Super Kami Guru DBZ Abridged**

 **I have a special little funny part to add out of context. I'm sure some of you noticed Hermione talking about the weird things Neville was saying well here's what he was doing while she was searching for his toad.**

Special 1: Emperor Longbottom

Neville knew he was slightly crazy. Of course he was how else would he get on in life. How terrible is it to be completely and utterly sane? He didn't know but it had to suck really badly. He could feel his power growing. His hatred, his anger, his fear all of it will power him up. Yes, yes he could feel the darkness growing in his heart.

Trevor, that despicable toad always ran from him afraid of his punishments. The Granger girl ran after it but he wasn't going to. Oh no. Let Trevor die, a lesson to not run from your Master but to obey and protect him. Even if Trevor was a stupid frog with no skills at anything but a problem and minor entertaining slave. Maybe he really would sacrifice Trevor in a dark ritual to summon a better servant.

Neville Longbottom will rule an invincible uncontestable Empire on this Earth with an Apprentice of great power by his side. The common folk will balk at my power. They will cower in terror of my anger and praise me for my kindness. They shall worship me and myself for generations. I will discover immortality just so that they will never forget me because I will never leave.

Hahahahahahahaaaa!

"Neville I found Trevor" there came the voice of the girl who he had sent after his toad. The toad did not die. If only he had a servant from the more prominent Frog Kingdom. Of course that place and his trust in Trevor in finding it was likely as close to 0% as possible. Still not 0% because you never know what _surprises_ are in store.

"Good, Good" he replied already thinking of his next plan.

 **Now with that fun little bit done here is the preview for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter:**

They entered the Great Hall confused. Mainly due to meeting a teacher that hoped for their sake they had a quiet Hogwarts Year. Punishable by possible execution.

But that's a joke right? RIGHT?!

Moving on they couldn't help but shake the fact that Neville, though now Harry's friend, may be a psychopath.

Ron could only think one thing. This would be one odd first year.

 **Conversation with an All-Knowing Hat.**


End file.
